Outbreaks of infectious diseases caused by waterborne microbes is a major public health concern. Infectious agents can be transmitted from many sources including drinking water and recreational water and can occur even in highly purified water sources if not properly maintained. A potential means to combat the transmission of disease from water is through the more widespread implementation of point-of-use disinfection systems. However, many existing disinfection methods are not viable as point-of-use treatments because of cost and process limitations. The aim of the work described in this proposal is to develop a small scale point-of-use ozone generator able to produce one gram of ozone per hour. Ozone is attractive because it is a potent biocide that produces relatively few harmful reaction by products. However, ozone is difficult and expensive to generate on a small scale. We propose to develop a "shoe-box" sized electrochemical ozone generator, emphasizing the its self-contained nature and innovative low cost auxiliary components. The new method has the potential to provide an important water treatment capability to small, economically depressed communities, rural areas, and high density neighborhoods (e.g., communities along the US Mexican border). Hospitals requiring contaminant free drinking water and ultra pure cleaning water could also benefit from this type of treatment. The potential for far- reaching public health benefits can be directly advanced through the development of this technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed technology has applications beyond point-of-entry water treatment systems. The technology can also be applied to pollution clean- up and effluent management.